Sweet Desires
by KrystalSteele
Summary: summary inside. Disclaimer: i don't own these gorgeous men. if i did they wouldn't have died or been evil for that matter. The plots for the stories belong to me tho.
1. Cake Batter

_This is my very first XemSai, and it's a lemon! Review and tell me what ya think!_

_This story is the first of a set, one of which i will be working on later this week._

_These stories contain: yaoi, smut, OOC, AU, and abuse of food XD the usual from me._

_First off is 1/7 (ur on it!), 6/9, 8/11, R/S, 6/13, 8/9._

_I haven't done a Roxion or an AkuDemy yet, nd those 2 r on my top 7 fav _

**XemSai- Cake Batter**

_**Xemnas POV**_

Xemnas could smell something coming from the kitchen so he walked down the hall to find out hat it was. As he came into the doorway, he saw his boyfriend Saix watching the oven door.

Xemnas grinned, walked up behind the blunette, and put his arms around the other's waist. he smiled and whispered, "Y'know, whatever is in there won't bake right if you stare." Saix smiled and replied, "It's a cake hon."

He turned around, out of Xemnas's arms, and hopped onto the counter, giving Xemnas a full view of what he's wearing. Saix had on a tight black shirt that showed off his muscled chest, and tight dark blue short shorts that made Xemnas's mouth water.

Xemnas gripped his lover's calves and spread his legs apart. "Well it smells delicious babe. by the way, i love what your wearing," Xemnas whispered. Saix smiled slowly and whispered back, "I know," before touching his lips to Xemnas's.

Xemnas pulled the blunette closer, grinding himself against Saix. The silverette kissed his way down to Saix's neck, placing kisses along the other's jawline and above the big pulse in his throat.

Saix fisted his hands in Xemnas's wild, silver hair and let out several low moans. The moans coming from the blunette just made Xemnas harder and he ground their hips together, groaning at the friction.

Saix groaned, "Baby please, don't tease me," because Xemnas now had his hands under Saix's shirt, rubbing the other's skin. "Please, take me as hard as you can baby..." Saix moaned and motioned to the bowl with leftover cake batter in it behind them.

Xemnas reached out to put the bowl on the other counter within arms reach. Meanwhile, Saix stripped himself of his shirt, then Xemnas's.

Xemnas popped the top of Saix's shorts and slid them off completely before dipping two fingers into the batter. When they were coated, Xemnas slid first one, then the other into Saix. Saix moaned loudly and arched himself into his lover.

Saix clutched Xemnas's shoulders as the other scissored and curled his fingers, searching. He grinned when he touched a certain spot that made Saix cry a high-pitched moan.

Xemnas retracted his fingers from said blunette and discarded his own pair of shorts. By now, both men were rock-hard and throbbing. Xemnas coated his cock with the cake batter and lifted Saix up off the counter.

Both were breathing hard as Xemnas's head lingered outside Saix's entrance. The silverette then thrust himself into Saix, who groaned loudly as he felt his lover;s warmth inside him.

Xemnas let Saix adjust to him for a few seconds before easing out of the blunette underneath him, and then slamming back in.

Saix wrapped his legs around Xemnas's waist and brought his nails down the silverette's back. Xemnas moaned as a result of the slight pain and pounded harder into Saix.

After a certain thrust, Saix arched his back more and screamed. Xemnas smiled wickedly and kept ramming against that one spot, making Saix scream non-stop.

Xemnas groaned as he felt Saix's nails draw blood down his back. He shifted and held Saix down with his wrists above his head on the counter.

Xemnas kissed and nipped at Saix's neck, as one hand slid between their bodies and pumped his twitching cock.

Saix then moaned out, "Xemnas! Fuck y-yes! Fuck baby, yes!" Both men suddenly came with such force that it left them breathless as they rode the pleasure high.

Saix reached up and kissed Xemnas lightly on the lips, whispering, "I love you," in his ear. Xemnas grinned and was about to reply when the timer for the oven went off. Saix's eyes went wide and he exclaimed, "Your birthday cake!"

Saix ran to the oven and pulled out the vanilla cake he baked. Xemnas looked puzzled until realization dawned over him. Saix turned around and blushed. "It was supposed to be a surprise," he whispered.

Xemnas whispered, "Thank you baby. I love you," and kissed his blunette lover gently, but passionately, on the lips.

"Happy Birthday Xemnas," Saix whispered into the kiss.


	2. Ice Cream

**Zemyx- Ice Cream**

**Demyx POV**

Demyx watched a dark light fill the eyes of his blunette boyfriend as he licked his way up the blonde's chest.

Zexion, his boyfriend, had drizzled vanilla ice cream all over Demyx's chest and was currently cleaning up his mess.

Zexion had licked his way up to Demyx's left nipple and was slowly circling the little nub of flesh. He took Demyx's nipple into his warm cavern and sucked gently, cleaning off any excess ice cream.

"Oh yes, Zex. Your mouth is so warm." Demyx moaned as he felt Zexion take his other nipple and bite down gently.

Zexion traveled down Demyx's chest, licking every inch of skin along the way. When he got to Demyx's belt line, he unbuttoned and slid off the blonde's pants. Demyx could feel lines of tingling fire follow the blunette's fingers as they trailed down his thighs.

Zexion put a hand on either of the blonde's thighs and spread them apart. Demyx's aqua-colored eyes locked with Zexion's blue ones as the blunette licked Demyx's cock from base to tip.

Demyx groaned and arched his body slightly into the touch. Zexion took as much of Demyx as he could into his mouth and sucked softly.

Zexion put his hands on Demyx's hips and held them to the bed, because said blonde started to thrust himself into Zexion's mouth, groaning every so often.

Zexion sucked significantly harder on Demyx's cock and the blonde just couldn't take it anymore. Demyx arched his back and thrust into his lover's mouth, shooting his release down the other's throat.

Demyx grabbed a handful of Zexion's blue hair and brought him up to give him a kiss on the lips. Zexion had already swallowed the white liquid, but Demyx could taste a little bit of it on his lips, along with the vanilla ice cream.

"Hm, your lips taste like vanilla, Zexi." Demyx whispered. "So does your body, Dem," Zexion replied, reaching to the side of the bed to the bowl filled with vanilla ice cream.

Zexion dipped two fingers into the bowl and grinned down at the blonde. "Turn over," Zexion growled between his teeth.

Demyx turned over on his hands and knees and spread his legs wide. Zexion slid one finger inside Demyx's entrance, then the second.

Demyx's body jerked in surprise and he arched his body backwards to Zexion. Zexion kissed his way up Demyx's back while he thrust his fingers into the blonde's body, searching.

Zexion kissed Demyx's neck, then his lips when he finally found what he was looking for. Demyx let out a high-pitched moan and fell forward on the bed, clutching the sheets.

Zexion withdrew his fingers from Demyx's ass and spread more ice cream along his full length. Zexion took hold of Demyx's thighs and positioned himself at the blonde's pink, slightly stretched out entrance.

The blunette looked to his boyfriend for confirmation before thrusting himself all the way inside Demyx.

Demyx let out a high-pitched moan/scream that was partly muffled due to Zexion's lips on his own. Zexion looked slightly pained as he moved inside Demyx, he didn't like to hear mewls of pain coming from his boyfriend's mouth.

He kept rigid for a second before adjusting the angle from which he thrust into Demyx. After that, the only sounds that fell from Demyx's mouth were moans of the blunette's name.

Demyx bowed his body backward and moaned louder and louder. "Oh gawd, Zexi yes! Harder. Fuck me HARDER Zex!" At that, Zexion obeyed his blonde lover's command and plunged even harder into Demyx.

In the process, he also fucked him deeer, eventually brushing Demyx's prostate. Demyx screamed when he felt it and clutched the sheets of their bed.

Zexion leaned forward and kissed up Demyx's back and neck, never breaking his rhythm. Zexion's lips brushed Demyx's for a second before they both screamed each other's names and came; Zexion inside Demyx, Demyx all over their bed.

Zexion and Demyx collapsed forward and tried to breathe. Zexion pulled out of the blonde beneath him and laid back, moving his blue bangs out of his face and hugged Demyx.

Demyx sighed and said, "See Zex? I told you....ice cream would be a good idea."

"It was, but who's gonna clean it up? Certainly not me," Zexion said with a smile.

"Oh well...." Demyx said sleepily, his eyes drifting shut. Zexion kissed his lips and whispered, "I love you Demyx."

Without opening his eyes Demyx replied, ".....love you too Zexi."

When Zexion didn't say anything more, Demyx fell asleep, content to be in his blunette lover's arms.


	3. Cake Icing

**AkuMaru- Cake Icing**

**Marly POV**

As Marluxia stood behind the counter of his sweets shop, appropriately named Sweet Desires, he sighed. "Why can't any cute _single_ guys come in here?"

"Because all the guys that DO come in here are gay and taken, or straight and forced against their will." Marluxia's co-worker, Riku, said.

"I know, I know. Come get me when-" Marluxia cut off when he saw two guys walk in the door.

One was blonde, his hair spiked up in the front with a mullet in the back and bright aqua-colored eyes. Said blonde had on a black Tokio Hotel shirt and dark blue skinny jeans.

His friend, the one Marluxia kept staring at, was BEYOND gorgeous. This one had spiky, wild red hair and the most beautiful pair of emerald green eyes. He donned a black JtHM shirt and black jeans much like his friend.

_Well hello gorgeous!_ "How may I help you?" Marluxia said, still staring at the redhead.

"Hey um, do you have a purple and blue 'Happy Anniversary' cake? Tomorrow is mine and my boyfriend's 3rd anniversary." The blonde said. "Sure sir. I'll find something on the back, excuse me." Marluxia went to the back to go get the cake the blonde requested.

"Oh my GOD! Did you see the redhead? He's way hot." Riku said.

"You think I don't know that? Bedsides, you already have a boyfriend remember? This one's mine.

Riku smirked and said, "I know. By the way, there's cake icing in the back if your gonna need it." Riku winked and made Marluxia blush.

Marluxia shook his head and found the cake. The pinkette was currently wearing a short red dress and high, high red heels, both of which drew attention to his long, pale legs. Marluxia was confident and knew how to get what he wanted, but he found himself uncertain around the redhead.

Marluxia walked out there and gave the cake to the blonde. "That'll be $22.50 sir" The blonde gave Marluxia a twenty and a five, so when Marluxia was counting change he said, "So, is this your boyfriend?"

The blonde's eyes went wide and the redhead laughed. "Pssh! Me and Axel? No way, we're just friends." The blonde said. "Really? Oh." Marluxia said and gave him his change.

"Thank you for purchasing from Sweet Desires. Have a good day." The blonde turned and said, "Axel. Come on let's go, Zexi's waiting for us."

Axel was staring at Marluxia when he said, "You mean he's waiting for _you_, Demyx. Go on, I'll catch up with you later." Demyx looked surprised, then said, "Okay Axe. See ya," and exited the store.

"How may I help you, _Axel_ was it?" Marluxia asked, suddenly nervous to be alone with the redhead. "Yeah. It's Axel, got it memorized do ya?" Axel said with a teasing smile.

"What's your name?"

"Marluxia. What would you like sir?" The pinkette said, trying to keep it business-like. "Why don't you show me what you got? Maybe I'll like something I see," Axel said, his eyes wandering down Marluxia's body, a slow smile creeping across his face.

Marluxia said, "Sure, come with me," and led Axel to the back. He could feel Axel's eyes on him as he led the redhead to the backroom where he kept most of his cakes and other sweets.

Axel looked around and his eyes lit up. "Could I have some of the cupcakes up there?" Axel pointed to a shelf almost at the top. "Sure Axel."

Marluxia stepped up on the little stool and raised his arms, reaching. He could sense Axel's eyes on him again, and this time he knew exactly where they were looking due to the little fact that the dress raised up a few inches if he stretched.

Marluxia still couldn't reach it, so Axel grabbed him by the waist and lifted him off the stool. "Nevermind Marluxia. I'll take something sweeter that I saw when I walked in."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Axel then backed the pinkette up against the opposite counter and said, "You," and kissed his lips gently.

Marluxia moaned softly as he felt Axel's hand snake it's way up the side of the dress, Axel picked Marluxia up and set him on the counter, spreading his legs and taking off the heels.

Marluxia scooted closer to the redhead, grinding their hips together. He gasped when he felt how hard Axel already was. Axel kissed Marluxia's neck, whispering, "I got so hard just looking at you. You look gorgeous in this dress Marluxia. And you damn well know that."

Marluxia groaned and tangled his hands in Axel's wild red hair.

Axel then stepped back and took Marluxia's hands out of his hair. "God, I want you now," Axel said, a darkness filling his eyes. He stripped himself of his black shirt and unbuttoned his jeans.

He slid them down slowly until they were at his ankles and then discarded them completely.

Axel walked up to Marluxia and slid his hands up the sides of the dress, lifting it off. Axel then slid off the red lace panties Marluxia also wore underneath the dress.

Axel placed his tip at Marluxia's entrance and just as he was going to thrust in, Marluxia said, "Wait! There's some cake icing over there if you need some."

Marluxia hoped Axel would use it, without something as lube, he knew he would eventually hurt later on.

Axel nodded his head and grabbed the tube of icing near them and spread some on his throbbing member.

When he was finished, he picked Marluxia's legs up and said, "Ready, Marluxia?" Marluxia nodded and bit his lip.

He then groaned loudly as Axel thrust his full length into the pinkette. Immediately, Marluxia felt Axel hit his prostate at the second thrust.

The pinkette arched himself into Axel and screamed. His hands were drawing lines on the redhead's beack, Axel obviously welcomed the pain because he groaned and fucked Marluxia faster.

Axel put his hands on the counter and sped up his pace, Marluxia still screaming. Marluxia wrapped his legs around Axel's waist as he moved faster, moaning just as loud as Marluxia was screaming.

Marluxia could hear the clatter as things fell off the counter all around them due to the movement Axel created.

Marluxia keened louder when he felt Axel's hand reach around to pump his attention-craving cock in time with his thrusts.

Axel suddenly came with a loud scream inside Marluxia, shooting his seed deep inside the pinkette. Marluxia came a few seconds later, screaming Axel's name.

Axel collapsed on top of Marluxia, trying to breathe. When Axel could spport his weight, he pulled out of Marluxia and leaned in the counter.

"Wow...you're definately the sweetest...thing here," Axel said between gasps.

Axel smiled and kissed Marluxia's lips. When they broke apart, Axel grabbed a pen out of his jeans pocket.

The redhead proceeded to write _865-646-4298_ on Marluxia's arm. "Give me a call sometime. I'd love to see you again Marluxia. You're the sweetest thing I've ever had in my life."

Marluxia grinned, "Sure, sure. See you around gorgeous." The pinkette gave Axel one last kiss before they both put on their clothes and fixed their "sex hair".

Marluxia sighed when Axel left, staring at the ten numbers on his arm.

"So, had fun did ya'll?" Marluxia heard Riku say from around the corner.

Marluxia blushed a deep red and yelled, "Riku? What the fuck?"


	4. Chocolate Syrup

A/N: ironic enough, while I typed this _Touchin' On My_ by 3OH!3 was playing from my playlist (: this and Strawberries which I will post right after this have been done for a while but I've been delaying putting it up cuz I didn't have internet. NOW I DO! :D As always please enjoy and please leave a review to let me know how I'm doing. Arigatou gozaimasu! *bows*

* * *

**SoKu - Chocolate Syrup**

_**Riku POV**_

What are you making Riku? Huh, huh? Tell me." Riku grinned and said, "Your favorite. Those homemade shortbread fudge cookies you like so much." Sora's eyes lit up and he bounced up and down with excitement, "You mean your Fudge Striped Cookies?! Ohh! Riku I love you!"

Sora gave Riku a kiss on the cheek and was still jumping up and down. Riku smiled and kept his eye on the timer the the cookies, he had put them in the oven a little while before Sora walked into the kitchen.

"Hmm. Hey Sora, you want to lick the bowl and spoon? There's a little bit of chocolate on them." Riku scooped some chocolate out with his index finger and held it out to the brunette.

"Of course!"

Sora took Riku's hand and put the silverette's finger in his mouth, sucking softly. Riku couldn't help but to have dirty thoughts as the brunette sucked his finger. Riku closed his eyes and moaned softly, remembering when he let Sora be top for the night, how he felt being fucked by the "innocent" younger male. When Riku opened his eyes, he saw Sora's eyes looking into his own, no longer sucking.

"What was that, Riku?" Sora licked the silverette's finger one more time before releasing it. "I don't know what you're talking about Sor," Riku said, looking away. "Yeah right, Riku! Why did you moan?" Sora said, a hand on his hip.

_Damn it..._ Riku couldn't help himself when Sora acted all pouty like that. The older male grasped both of Sora's wrists and held him close, whispering, "Because you turn me on like _crazy_."

Riku kissed Sora gently, tasting some chocolate on the brunette's lips. Sora locked his hands around Riku's neck as the silverette snaked his hands around the other's waist. Without breaking the kiss, Riku picked Sora up by the waist and moved him on top of their dining room table.

Riku broke the kiss for a moment to breathe and strip himself of the shirt he wore. Sora did the same. "I'll be right back Sora." Riku kissed the brunette softly on the lips before going back to the kitchen. When he returned, Riku had a bowl with melted chocolate inside it and the top button of his jeans was undone. Riku set the bowl on the other side of Sora, drizzled chocolate on his chest, and starting from his navel, slowly licked his way up Sora's chest.

Sora moaned quietly and threaded his fingers into Riku's long, silver hair, bringing their lips together in a kiss. Riku moved his kisses to trace the brunette's jawline and neck as Sora cocked his head to the side and moaned low in his throat.

Riku bit gently into the soft curve of Sora's neck where it met with his shoulder, causing the younger to groan, tightening his hand on a fistful of silver hair. As Riku went lower on Sora's body, leaving kisses and bites on his way to ellicit a sound, he wanted to squirm when the part of him that was growing harder every second started to feel uncomfortable trapped in its prisom of heat.

Just as it became too much and he needed to find a release, Riku heard Sora whisper brokenly, "Stop...teasing me...Riku..." Sora managed to creep his hands down to Riku's waistline and feel the throbbing heat that was driving Riku insane. The silverette groaned low in his throat as he felt Sora's fingers push down the fabric of his jeans and wrap around his hardendd member.

He froze where he was, mouth hovering over Sora's heated skin as he felt the fingers encompassing his cock start to move up and down. Riku let out a shaky breath and encircled Sora's wrist with his fingers, halting their movement.

Sora stuck out his lower lip slightly, whining, "Riku, let me help you." Riku froze where he was as Sora sank slowly to the floor on his knees and pushed the silverette a little bit away from the table. Riku watched as Sora pushed down the rest of the fabric in his way and lightly sucked the head of him.

His eyes fluttered shut and his hand gripped soft, brown hair as Sora took more if him in his mouth. Sora sucked and rolled Riku's length in his mouth and the pressure low in his stomach began to rapidly build. This went on for several minutes until Riku felt that he was right on the edge and he said, "No more...please. My goddess, stop..."

Sora ignored him and ran his tongue over his testicles and the base of him. Riku shivered and pulled Sora off of him with a popping sound, "Stop, Sora."

Sora leaned back on his haunches as he watched Riku try to steady his breathing. "My god, you're getting better and better at that..." Sora stood up and hopped back on the table, bringing Riku with him, "Well, what can I say? I like to please." Riku smirked and kissed him gently, "Mm. Now, lets take care of you..."

Sora smiled against his lips and both of their hands moved to peel off Sora's shorts and boxers beneath them. Riku then pushed Sora till his back hit the table, kisses changing to bites on the younger male's neck. Riku's hand found Sora's cock and he smoothed the beads of precum down the shaft and circled Sora's entrance.

Sora tilted his head back slightly and moaned, "Oh, please...Riku..." The silver haired slid a finger inside the teen beneath him and, with a practiced curve of his finger, found the bundle of nerves that made Sora cry out in pleasure. Riku brushed that spot twice more before withdrawing his finger and positioning himself at Sora's entrance.

He held Sora's legs apart by his thighs and thrust deep into him, both teens crying out. Riku drew back slowly then rocked forward, forcing a moan from Sora's full lips. As Riku started to find his rhythm, he leaned on his elbows on the table and held Sora's sapphire gaze. His forehead leaned on the table and with the tiniest shift of his hips, Sora's moans changed, became more frantic as that spot inside him was touched.

Riku's mouth locked over the tan skin of Sora's neck, biting and sucking to keep from moaning as loud as Sora was. Sora's hands moved from Riku's arms to his shoulders where he raked his nails across the smooth, pale skin as he screamed his pleasure.

Riku's pace quickened and he gave one last, deep thrust as his orgasm hit him hard, spilling himself into his brunette lover. He bucked his hips involuntarily until Sora came with a scream, his quivering cock spilling his cum in between them.

Both boys laughed breathlessly and leaned on the table, neither ready to move just yet. After a couple of minutes, Riku withdrew himself from Sora and leaned his head on his chest, "I love you, Sora." Sora smiled and gently twirled a lock of silver hair between his fingers, "I love you too, Riku."


	5. Strawberries

A/N: So spell check DOES NOT like Roxas' name in this story:( I have no idea why. ANYWAY! I know I haven't written in a while but I hope u enjoy this drabble. Btw, this chapter will finish the Sweet Desires series. Don't forget about the little review button at the bottom of the page and let me know how I'm doing!

* * *

**Akuroku - Strawberries**

_**Roxas POV**_

I walked downstairs and went into the kitchen, needing something sweet in my belly. When I spotted a bowl full of strawberries, I grabbed it off the rack, rinsed them, and walked to the TV room.

I saw my boyfriend's red and spiky head of hair from behind the couch and asked, "What are you watching, Axe?"

"No idea, some movie about this guy who's getting accused of rape by two girls." I leaned over the back of the couch, left a soft kiss on Axel's neck and took a bite out of a strawberry.

Axel's smiling face turned to me as I sat next to him and he asked, "What was that for?" I shrugged and planted a kiss on his lips, "I just felt like it. What are you eating?"

I licked my lips and peered into the bowl in his lap receiving my answer: cherry Jello mixed with whipped cream. Just the sight of it made my mouth water, "Oooh, can I have some, babe?" Axel smiled crookedly as he replied, "Sure, if you let me take a bite out of your strawberries."

His answer made me smile as I leaned forward to steal a dab of whipped cream, Axel leaned over me and grabbed the biggest strawberry out of the bowl, the one I always saved for last.

"Hey!" I complained loudly, lightly slapping his shoulder when he grinned hugely at me, the berry between his lips. "No! Any other strawberry but that one. Please, Axel?" Axel contemplated it, dipped it in the whipped cream and took a small bite off the tip, "There. Still plenty left for you, Rox."

I narrowed my eyes at him, but couldn't stop my lips from twitching into a half-smile. "You're such an ass, you know that?" Axel gave me back the strawberry and gave me a kiss that took my breath away with its intensity.

"I know, but you love me anyways."

I licked my lips instead of answering, they tasted like fruit, whipped cream and Axel. I snatched up his bowl, put them both on the couch arm, and settled myself in his lap. His piercing green eyes met mine and I almost got lost in them, "I really do love you, Axel."

Our lips met in a heated, passionate kiss that broke off when we heard moaning sounds come from the TV. We both laughed breathlessly for a moment, then Axel put his arms around me and held me, "I love you too, Roxas."


End file.
